<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Single White Rose by Rukosband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741123">A Single White Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband'>Rukosband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Iruka's having a hell of a day, M/M, Mutual Pining, it's just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's day starts off fine enough except for a white rose he finds on his desk. He doesn't think much of it but his students do and he doesn't even realize why until they tell him it's Valentine's Day. His class erupts into chaos over the legitimacy of the holiday and by the end of it all he's left exhausted and the rose is just that: a rose. Until it's not. His bad day turns into a memorable night he'll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Single White Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a day late but I don't think I've ever delivered a fic in a timely manner. &gt;&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Single White Rose</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A white rose, plucked before it was in full bloom, sat waiting on his desk as Iruka entered his classroom. No note or indication of the sender nor for who it was for, but it was on <em>his</em> desk so it couldn't be intended for someone else, right? As he picked it up he noticed that the sharp ends of the thorns had all been clipped but outside of that there was no damage. It was a really well preserved flower, completely spotless. Even the two leaves near the top were pristine.</p>
<p>Habit told him to give it a sniff but trained instinct told him it could be a trap. He felt paranoid thinking one of his students may have laced it with a sneezing powder but he wouldn't put it past them.</p>
<p>Then again, the flower looked like it had been through tremendous care. Children tended to mangle things without intending to.</p>
<p>Foregoing smelling it, he instead searched through his desk until he could find something close enough to use as a vase. He ended up placing it in an empty inkbottle by the window, giving it a little bit of water from his bottle before getting ready for the day.</p>
<p>It was about twenty minutes before the first of his class came in just to plop down and take a nap. The rest milled in steadily after that, though the girls were gossiping in the hall a little longer than usual. </p>
<p>Iruka felt a nagging feeling like he was forgetting something – something that felt like a warning. Mentally checking off everything in his head he knew he hadn’t physically forgotten anything but the bell rang and he pushed the feeling down. </p>
<p>The rest of his class skittered in but seemed to be more focused on whispering and giggling to each other than taking a seat. He counted himself lucky they didn’t appear to be plotting anything against him because their focus was entirely on the boys (who were looking a little uncomfortable and whispering to each other too). But at least <em>they</em> were in their seats.</p>
<p>Iruka clapped his hands together. "Alright girls, chop, chop. Sit down."</p>
<p>They giggled and pushed each other to get moving, all of them eyeing the boys. Iruka shook his head wondering what new impressive trick they had to have learned that could possibly impress ten year old girls and then remembered with a grimace that as long as it wasn't gross it could literally be anything. Ten year olds weren’t all that hard to impress.</p>
<p>Ignoring whatever plot they were hatching for now, Iruka dived into a continuation of yesterday's lessons, starting with simple multiplication and division drills and then having them apply those math skills into real world examples. It was a relatively easy day and Iruka had completely forgotten about the flower until one girl raised her hand.</p>
<p>"Sensei, can we open the windows since it's so nice out?"</p>
<p>Iruka glanced outside. Even though it was technically still winter the past few days had been pleasantly warm and, he had to admit, the room was feeling a little stuffy. He nodded. "Sure, just a little." </p>
<p>Miito happily skipped down the aisle towards the windows at the front of the room while some of the others who were already positioned against them unlocked and opened them. It would probably end up as more of a distraction for them but a little fresh air for now wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>"Sensei!" Iruka turned to Miito with a raised eyebrow and saw her cupping the inkbottle with the rose. "Who's the flower for?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Me, I guess."</p>
<p>"Who's it from?!" she asked enthusiastically. Some of the other students seemed interested as well (though it could be because they were hoping to distract Iruka long enough to forget about the lesson).</p>
<p>"I don't know. I found it on my desk this morning."</p>
<p>She beamed at him. "Iruka-sensei, do you have a secret admirer?"</p>
<p>Iruka felt himself blush. "What? No, that's ridiculous," he flustered. A secret admirer? At his age?</p>
<p>"But it <em>has</em> to be!" Miito insisted, gaining a chorus of followers. "Someone left you a rose. It should be red but it's still pretty!"</p>
<p>"Why would red make a difference?"</p>
<p>"Because red is for love!" And a group of girls shouted with agreement. The boys suddenly looked very out of place.</p>
<p>Miito placed the flower back down and put her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to get <em>red</em> roses on Valentine's Day but I guess white works too."</p>
<p>"What? Valen-" He froze mid sentence and snapped around to look at the date on the chalkboard. The date he'd written just this morning. February fourteenth.</p>
<p>February. </p>
<p>Fourteenth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit…</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the way the girls had been ogling the boys hungrily made sense. Why the boys had been uncomfortably avoiding eye contact. Why the room had been more segregated than usual. Why a rose had been left on his desk this morning. It all became glaringly obvious.  (Well, that last one was still a mystery).</p>
<p>"Sensei, do you not know what Valentine's Day is?" Miito inquired like he really didn't.</p>
<p>Before Iruka could get a word out, Hiro snorted. "No, he just totally forgot because Valentine's Day is dumb!"</p>
<p>The girls turned on him like a pack of wolves. "It is not!"</p>
<p>The room flew into chaos as the two sides debated over the importance of the holiday (if it could even be called one which coincidentally was one of the arguments flying around) and it grew into a shouting match. Boys versus girls. Pro-valentines against anti-valentines. The significance of love countered by the stupidity of it all. Iruka found it surprising that it was so divided. He expected at least a few of the girls to be uncaring and maybe a couple of the boys to actually look forward to it but evidence said otherwise. Actually, some of the girls were starting to become teary eyed at the harshness of the boys’ rejection, no doubt having Valentine's Day gifts stashed in their bags.</p>
<p>Before another teacher came to investigate the noise, Iruka shouted over them, “Alright! Alright! If you guys can’t debate about it civilly then I don’t want to hear about it again. No more or I’m completely banning Valentine’s Day related things.” The girls pouted, several of them sending threatening glares at the boys who argued the strongest. Hiro even opened his mouth with a wide grin, hoping to push Iruka into enacting his threat but he cut the boy off. “Ah! Not a word or you’re on cleaning duty all next week!” Hiro’s mouth snapped closed and he slouched into his seat with a huff.</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>“Thank god the day is almost over,” Iruka moaned. He was relaxing in the break room for lunch today, craving the company of sensible adults. The chairs weren’t as comfortable but he was slouching in them while he picked at his food anyways.</p>
<p>A few of the other teachers snorted.</p>
<p>“They being real hellions today?” Kamisa-sensei poked.</p>
<p>“Just about. They nearly got into a brawl over Valentine’s Day. I wish we’d had some sort of forewarned notice – I completely forgot it was today.”</p>
<p>Sorairo guffawed obnoxiously before choking on his rice. Kamisa shook her head. “I had told mine earlier this week that if they plan on giving out anything they better make it for the whole class. All or nothing – just to avoid favoritism.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty smart,” Fumi remarked from across the room, waving a spoon while she waited for her food in the microwave. “I’m lucky my class this year is only six year olds. Nobody has romantic feelings; just simple who’s friends with who.” </p>
<p>Now that he finished coughing, Sorairo cleared his throat. “I just banned the whole thing. I learned my lesson last year when all the girls gave everything to one boy. Felt bad for the other ones.”</p>
<p>The corner of Iruka’s mouth quirked. “I don’t want to take it away but I do like your idea,” he said while turning to Kamisa. “But I didn’t even get to lay down any rules. I wish one of you had warned me.”</p>
<p>Kamisa shrugged. “You’re usually pretty good with the schedules. I would have expected <em>you</em> to be the one to remind us. Didn’t you get swamped with gifts last year?”</p>
<p>Iruka grimaced. “Yeah, by old ladies. Apparently I’m what grandmas look for in a guy.”</p>
<p>Sorairo snorted and tried to hide it with a cough. Iruka was pretty sure Kamisa kicked him under the table. Fumi joined them with her heated curry.</p>
<p>“You look like you don’t want to go back,” Fumi speculated.</p>
<p>Iruka sighed. “I’m surprised none of you heard all the yelling. The girls seemed to have joined forces and had their hearts set on giving the boys something but…” He grimaced. “They did <em>not</em> want to take part. Flat out called it a stupid holiday and that the girls were dumb for believing in it. I swear if it went on any longer both sides were going to start throwing fists.”</p>
<p>Kamisa laughed. “They must still be in the ‘girls have cooties’ phase.”</p>
<p><em>“God,”</em> Sorairo moaned, “enjoy it while you can. Having kids who think they’re in love is not fun. It’s actually pretty gross and cringy.”</p>
<p>Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I lived through that with my last class, trust me.” He sighed. “At least it’s Friday. I have a whole weekend for them to cool off and forget about it.”</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>Plodding up the steps to his apartment, Iruka yawned. He was exhausted and he shouldn’t be considering the lessons he had lectured today had been a cakewalk but this Valentine’s Day fiasco had continued after lunch. The tension was strong between the boys and girls and Iruka tried his best to ignore it. Of course, it couldn’t be overlooked when one of the girls solved a problem with a snide answer clearly directed at the boys. All hell broke loose for a second time and Iruka was forced to spend the rest of the day letting them debate it <em>civilly</em> and not like children. It sort of worked. He had to rein them in several times but it was almost like a real political discussion even if the subject was not. The boys made their points, the girls made theirs, and each side, though reluctantly, saw the pros and cons. Apologies were averse but accepted and everyone learned that you should ask and observe before assuming what others want and believe. He hoped so, anyway.</p>
<p>But it left him too drained to go shopping on his way home which meant he had to scrounge up whatever was in his fridge into a decent meal. There was no way he had the energy to do that; that much he knew. He’d probably end up eating plain rice, have a hot shower, and go straight to bed.</p>
<p>His feet stopped a few paces from his apartment and he blinks a few times to register what he’s seeing. Outside his door, a dog is sitting patiently. A ninken, by the looks of it. It’s white and brown, with bandages and a Konoha headband around its neck. It was even wearing a vest. </p>
<p>Iruka eyes it suspiciously. "Hello?"</p>
<p>The dog’s tail wagged. "Hi, Iruka-sensei!"</p>
<p>"Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Boss needs you to come with me."</p>
<p>Iruka narrowed his eyes at the dog. "And who's your boss?"</p>
<p>The dog opened his mouth but paused and drooped, becoming forlorn. He looked to his paws while he shifted. "... I can't say."</p>
<p>Iruka sighed and wondered what his options were. A ninken was sent to fetch him but won’t reveal by whom. That didn’t make him feel safer yet it had to be a Konoha shinobi so he shouldn’t be <em>too</em> concerned. The dog was also standing in front of his door and that complicated things. If it didn’t let him in he was kind of stuck. Then he remembered his mystery admirer’s gift and he took the rose he’d carefully packed into his bag and held it out.</p>
<p>“Did your boss leave me this?”</p>
<p>The dog’s tail wagged harder (a dead giveaway) and it looked like it was about to nod but changed its mind and stilled before snapping away. “I wouldn’t know.”</p>
<p>This was getting him nowhere. “Alright, fine,” he sighed in defeat. “Can I at least put my stuff away first?”</p>
<p>It sprung to its paws excitedly and bounced out of the way. “Yes! Please don’t take long!”</p>
<p>He didn’t, in fact. After finding a more proper vase for the rose, he set it on his kitchen window sill, dumped the rest of his stuff on the counter, and quickly washed his face, the water doing a good enough job in waking him up. Then he was following a strange dog with more questions than answers since this whole day started.</p>
<p>Iruka wondered who owned it. He felt like the henohenomoheji on its jacket was ringing a bell but he couldn’t place it. It talked so it was definitely a summons and not the usual ninken the Inuzuka had but he could be wrong. The clan was famous for using dogs so a dog summons contract seemed right up their alley. Now which among them would want anything to do with Iruka?</p>
<p>He shivered at the memory of the clan head’s slightly maniacal laughter during a parent teacher conference. Tsume, on top of being twice his age, was downright terrifying even when flirting (which he’s unfortunately experienced). Her ninken was an even scarier wolf-like dog that dwarfed the cuteness of the one he was following now. No, it couldn’t be Tsume – she was way too direct to set something up.</p>
<p>But there <em>was</em> Ashi Inuzuka who worked at the Academy alongside Iruka. She definitely didn’t inherit the wolfish demeanor the others of her clan had and the ninken usually at her side was a ten-kilo fluffball. If anyone was leaving flowers on his desk she was the prime suspect. He hoped it wasn’t. First, they were coworkers, which could cause all sorts of problems, and second, well, a few years back Iruka learned he had a specific type and it wasn’t of the female variety.</p>
<p>The walk takes them through the shops and restaurant district and Iruka’s beginning to wonder if he should have put on something nicer. He’s just been so tired from work today he didn’t think to put in any real effort in his appearance. Well, not that he was planning on making an impression. Sorry mystery admirer, but he had someone he liked.</p>
<p>The ninken stopped outside of Ichiraku Ramen and Iruka did the same, suspiciously confused. He thought for sure he’d end up somewhere more romantic; at least an indoor restaurant and not his favorite ramen stand. His admirer must know him enough because the dog sat, tail wagging, and announced, “This is it!” before poofing away. Iruka stared at the spot the ninken had been just a little too long before he shook his head and glanced at the ramen shop. Things just seem a little out of sorts but in his daze he notices that two people were already situated on the stools, one of which was a familiar orange and black jumpsuit.</p>
<p>Brushing aside the curtain, Iruka stepped in, his guess on Naruto being the first customer correct but the second one surprises him. Kakashi Hatake sat next to the teen, meeting Iruka’s eyes with a grin.</p>
<p>He elbowed Naruto. “Ma, told you he’d show up!”</p>
<p>Naruto spun around, excitement clearly etched on his face as he shouted Iruka’s name and waved him over. “Come sit down! I’ve already ordered your favorite ramen and it should be ready any minute!”</p>
<p>Iruka laughed. “Okay, okay!”</p>
<p>Now things were (almost) making sense. He knew Kakashi had dog summons but he’d only met the pug. He should have known the one who fetched him was one of Kakashi’s just by the henohenomoheji – it was one of Kakashi’s obnoxious quirks for signing reports. </p>
<p>Teuchi must have been waiting for Iruka to arrive because not a minute after he took a seat on the other side of Naruto their bowls of ramen were being served. The three of them gave thanks and dug in, Naruto boasting about his training and missions between bites. Having found himself missing that smile, Iruka laughed and teased and encouraged him. With everything that’s been going on they didn’t get to see one another as often. Naruto was back in the village after nearly three years away training but he was thrust right into doing missions. </p>
<p>Such was the shinobi way.</p>
<p>Every now and then he glanced at Kakashi, who stayed silent for most of it, only filling in details here and there that Naruto neglected to mention or exaggerated. Iruka didn’t once see the man take a bite but Kakashi’s bowl shrunk just like the rest of theirs. </p>
<p>He hadn’t been seeing much of Kakashi lately either.</p>
<p>Iruka poked at the few morsels left in his bowl, feeling a little melancholy as Naruto went on about one of his newest teammates. “We’re shinobi, Naruto. We’re all a little weird.”</p>
<p>Naruto made a face. “Yeah, but Sai’s <em>especially</em> weird.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you can help him open up,” he suggested. Iruka knew an ANBU when he saw one. They were all a little off but considering their job description they had to be. The ex-ANBU sharing a meal with them was certainly a prime example. “If Sai’s willing to learn then it’s your responsibility to teach him. Give him time.” He ruffled the top of Naruto’s head. “You aren’t exactly perfect yourself,” he teased.</p>
<p>Naruto swatted him away, scowling at first but breaking into a smile. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I was your <em>worst</em> student, Iruka-sensei.”</p>
<p>Iruka grinned back. “You still are.” He then used a hand to block his mouth from onlookers and whispered, “But also my favorite so don’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Naruto snickered and rubbed his nose bashfully.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much longer after that that they finished their meals and Naruto bid them goodbye. Then it was just Iruka and Kakashi. He tried not to look at the other man as Kakashi walked beside him. Usually they parted ways immediately but Kakashi seemed to want to linger a little longer. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.</p>
<p>He and Kakashi had been dancing around one another for what felt like a couple of years. Most of it didn’t seem out of the ordinary – he saw Kakashi give the same treatment to others as he did Iruka. But every once in awhile he’d catch Kakashi’s eyes across a room and they’d hold each other's gaze for longer than what would be appropriate. Or when Iruka had the time to wish Naruto (and everyone else) off on their mission at the gates, he’d meet that lone eye and hold it for a moment before nodding in greeting. Those few moments seemed charged with something beyond friendly acknowledgements. But maybe that was just Iruka’s heart bleeding for something more.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you lived this way,” he announced, breaking the silence between them.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Kakashi admitted rather easily.</p>
<p>Iruka’s heart sped up but he kept his tone light and teasing with one of Kakashi’s infamous excuses. “Ah, is this how you get lost on the road of life?”</p>
<p>Kakashi’s answer came more softly. “Sometimes.”</p>
<p>The night air was crisp. Their footsteps slow. Iruka wanted to prolong things a little more. “Hm. Well, I had quite the mystery today.” And maybe finally get some answers.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“A white rose was left on my desk this morning but no one has stepped forward to take responsibility.”</p>
<p>“Hm. That <em>is</em> quite the mystery. Maybe the wind carried it in.”</p>
<p>The wind… Yeah, that was a terrible excuse but Iruka played along. “Maybe, but it’s a shame if someone <em>did</em> leave it. I wish I could thank them; if it was for me, that is. There wasn’t a note so,” he shrugged, “it could have been a mistake. But I like flowers even though I don’t have much of a green thumb. And this one was flawless – I’ve never seen a more perfect flower. But at this time of year it must have come from a floral shop. I’ll have to do some investigating to see who recently purchased a white rose.”</p>
<p>“Seems like a lot of work.”</p>
<p>“Mm. But I want to thank whoever left it.” He snorted then. “Unless the wind really did carry it in.”</p>
<p>Kakashi’s quiet for a minute before speaking up. “I know where white roses grow.”</p>
<p>“You do?” He stopped. Kakashi did as well.</p>
<p>“Would you like to see?”</p>
<p>They’re not far from Iruka’s apartment but… he didn’t want to go back home just yet. “Yes. I would,” he answered with a soft smile.</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>He’s a little concerned with how far they’re walking, leaving the congested part of the village behind and heading into the more rural parts. The distance between homes starts growing exponentially as the land gives way to farms and small stretches of forest. They don’t talk but it’s a comfortable silence. Nothing but the fresh night air, the stars, and a few crickets between them. </p>
<p>They end up outside an old farm home that Iruka immediately pieces together as the Hatake’s estate. He’s never been here before, hasn’t even traveled this part of the village and feels like an intruder, but when he looks to Kakashi there’s a gentleness to his gaze and the man points lazily. “We have to go to the back.”</p>
<p>Iruka follows him willingly, their only source of light provided by the waxing moon. He can’t make out much but he doesn’t need to strain his eyes for long when Kakashi flips on a light and the portion of backyard closest to the house is illuminated.</p>
<p>Iruka loses his breath at the colorful arrangement of flowers, no real organization to their layout but beautiful nonetheless. “How is this possible?” he wonders aloud, reaching out but not quite touching a group of pink and red hollyhocks. “It’s not even spring yet.”</p>
<p>“Mm. A friend owed me.”</p>
<p>“This must have taken days.”</p>
<p>“More like an hour.”</p>
<p>“What? But-” It clicked: Naruto’s new Captain. “I didn’t know the mokuton could do this.”</p>
<p>“... You’re not supposed to know about that.”</p>
<p>Iruka snorted. “You shouldn’t expect Naruto to keep secrets from me. He tells me everything, even if I try to get him not to. ‘Classified’ seems more like a suggestion to him than a rule.”</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckled. “Yes, that does seem to be the case.”</p>
<p>Admiring a section of tiger lilies, their orange colors remind him of something and he feels himself growing sentimental. “Thank you, for tonight. I don’t get to see him as often anymore.”</p>
<p>Kakashi’s voice is low, tender. “Mm. You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>Silence ensued but it wasn't awkward. They both seem to be a little lost in thought as they admired the garden, their only company the chorus of crickets that have woken up from their winter slumber. But Iruka’s thoughts drift to Kakashi almost immediately and he can’t help hoping this was more than just a way to cheer him up.</p>
<p>He stepped closer, watching Kakashi stare at the white rose bush. “Kakashi?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” he hums as he turns to face Iruka.</p>
<p>Iruka reaches up but when Kakashi doesn’t stop him, his single eye only growing a fraction wider, he tentatively brushes his fingers over the edge of the mask. He’s never touched Kakashi before – at least not nearly this intimately. Yet it feels right. Kakashi is watching him, his eye subtly searching Iruka’s face as he comes closer. Iruka wants to ask – to know if it’s okay for him to continue, but he feels like talking might ruin the moment. And Kakashi has never said otherwise but the mask must hold some significance if he wore it all the time.</p>
<p>Instead, Iruka pulled his own hitai-ate over his eyes, blindfolding himself and using his hands to navigate Kakashi’s face. He finds the edges on either side of Kakashi’s face and gives a test tug to show his intentions. When nothing comes to stop his hands, he slips Kakashi’s mask down until he feels it loosen past his chin. Iruka searched around blindly, running a finger down the scar and finding Kakashi’s lips. They’re slightly parted and pliable. Iruka leaned forward, aiming for the spot beside Kakashi’s mouth but Kakashi subtly shifts and meets Iruka’s lips with his own. He inhales from the shock, felt his wrists grabbed and his hands guided further back to where he could cup Kakashi’s jaw. His own face is cradled as Kakashi kissed him again, much deeper and longer than the first. Iruka’s nearly breathless by the third, and the fourth becomes shallower and chaste. </p>
<p>The hitai-ate covering his eyes is pushed up and Iruka hesitated. Seeing Kakashi without his mask on just seemed like a forbidden temptation but Kakashi was stroking his cheeks encouragingly.</p>
<p>He always imagined what Kakashi would look like, even the ludicrous theories Naruto supplied. Iruka knew he had to be handsome just by the silhouette, but he still wasn’t prepared by just how much. By some miracle, Kakashi didn’t have a tan line and outside of the scar over his eye, there were only light marks barely noticeable on his fair skin. There was a mole to the side of his lips and chin and- <em>Oh…</em> Kakashi had pushed up his own hitai-ate, both eyes watching him half-lidded.</p>
<p>Kakashi brought their foreheads together, the metal clinking and the tips of their noses just brushing. “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same,” he whispered as thumbs circled Iruka’s cheekbones.</p>
<p>Iruka chuckled breathlessly. “I could say the same thing. I wish I’d acted on my instincts sooner.”</p>
<p>“Mm. You should never underestimate those.” He kissed Iruka again, calm and delicately.</p>
<p>Iruka smiled into it, his heart racing. Never had he thought a moment like this would happen. Not even in his dreams. He boldly pulled Kakashi to him, deepening it and wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck. Things felt so right as hands found their way to his waist and held him close.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to thank the wind for setting this up,” he murmured against Kakashi’s lips.</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckled low. “I’m sure he already knows.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kakashi, four minutes later: “Iruka,” he says breathlessly. Iruka meets his gaze and becomes a little concerned at the grin that slides across Kakashi’s mouth. “Will you be my Valentine?”<br/>“Oh. My. God,” Iruka steps back in disbelief. Then begins playfully punching Kakashi. “I cannot believe you’d ruin this moment.”<br/>“Ow! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kakashi laughs as he tries to defend himself.<br/>“You should be!” Iruka finishes his assault and crosses his arm with a pout, mumbling, “...But... yes.”</p>
<p>What isn’t mentioned is that the white rose bush had actually been planted by Sakumo in remembrance of his late wife, Kakashi’s mother so it holds more significance to Kakashi when he gives one of the roses to Iruka. White roses in particular are often present in both funerals and weddings – honoring the past and starting a new beginning. A single white rose, however, is for innocent and longstanding love and loyalty.<br/>But he’ll tell Iruka that at a more appropriate time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>